Meteor Garden - America
by ReallyWriting
Summary: Meteor Garden set in Texas, USA. This will be close to the source material but definitely different. All the scenes we dreamed about. This is my final rough draft of the first chapter, but needs lots of work. Let me know what you think!


The show opens at Dandie's high school graduation. You see her sitting in last chair of the first row. Wearing her National Honor Society sash.

Monologue

"I can't believe I did it."

Scenes show her studying way too hard. Not going out, taking care of her sister.

"Top 10%, I can go to any school in Texas"

You see students grabbing their dipolmas. Then its her turn, "Dandelion Grace Wilkers", she takes her diploma, then finally throwing their caps. We see Dandie and a friend taking pictures together.

You hear "Class of 2020"

"Without this scholarship, I'd never be able to afford going to West Austin University."

Show the college and kids walking and rushing around.

"I'm not going for the chemical engineering program. Or the nursing program. Or the Art programs. I am going to be a mechanical engineer. I am going to create innovative technology. I am going to find a way to change the world. Or at least, my world"

Show her family life, it's a nice house, but its been in the family for a long time and it hasn't been kept up well. The hot water heater doesn't always work. We see her rush to it and hear her mom and dad screaming in the background in the bathroom.

"OH MY GOD, COLD! DAAAANNDDDIIEEE"

Dandie fixes the hot water heater and you hear thank yous.

You see a window unit fall out of her window in the heat of summer, falling two stories. She just looks over like "what the actual fuck." Cut to many scenes of her trying to fix it. Then finally having it back and it not only falls out of the window but takes the window with it. She pouts and falls face first on the bed almost crying.

"I remember the day my uncle promised to give me a car if I made it into the top 10%. He was living large then, and now, times are hard. I couldn't possibly expect much, but I never expected to see this"

*During this sentence the camera is panning around and you can tell Dandie is looking at something. Her excited expression changes to a fake smile as she says "this."

Cut to a mismatched, rusty old beetle. She hugs her uncle and says thank you! He hands her a tape that hooks up to her phone. She genuinely smiles.

"It's not pretty but I need it! The college is more than 40 miles away and the traffic is terrible."

You see her sitting in in traffic, singing along to some obscure song. It's August so she's got her hair up and she's sweaty, wearing a tank top and some athletic shorts, to give the idea that she's just been jogging. She gets to the school and goes to the rec center to take a shower. After she's clean, she ties her hair in a messy bun, puts on a new tank top, a plaid button up, glasses, skinny jeans and Kadds (a knock off of keds).

"it's so crazy to me still, just being here" You hear thunder rumble. "Shit"

"Dandie! Hey! Wait, Dandie!"

She slows and looks around confused. Her friend Daniel catches up to her. He's wearing a grey/purple v neck shirt you just know is super soft. His hair is unkept and he's wearing thick black rimmed glasses. He's very thin, "do you even lift bro's" scare him. He's also wearing black jeans and chuck taylors.

He's out of breath "oh… Dandie…. I'm so excited" "Come one, lets go" He grabs her bag and they start to walk into the "Vice Engineering Building."

"Honestly Daniel, I'm so glad you decided to come here too. This place is crazy"

"Oh it's not too bad, plus you said I'm your bestie for the restie *he mocks* how could I go anywhere else"

She boops his snoot. They walk into class. As they are settling in,

"yeah well at least you live on campus"

"eh" he giggles.

Daniel is studying theatre. His family lucked out, they live on land with oil underneath. But they didn't find out til two years ago.

"welcome, to West Austin University. I am Mr. Southard and this is World History"

His family has always been loving and open minded. The oil only allowed them all to fund their dreams.

But, I really am so happy he decided to stay close!

"is this seat taken?" a stranger whispers.

"oh no go ahead" Dandie smiles.

The stranger sits and opens her bag. She's in a loose t shirt and white capris. The capris have a few stains on them. But you can hardly tell. As she opens her bag, Dandie notices a text book for one of the courses she's taking.

She whispers, "is that "Cogwheels" for Pre-Engineering?"

"oh yes!" the stranger replies, "are you a mechie too?" she grins

Dandie nods excitedly.

"Erin," the stranger whispers as she sticks out her hand,

"Dandie" Dandie says as she takes her hand. Erin looks confused but then she hears thunder and rain outside which startles her a bit.

"Oh! If you're from out of state, welcome to Texas. That rain will either be here for 10 mins, or two weeks, who knows" jokes Mr. Southern. "Hope you brought your umbrellas"

Dandie sighs and rolls her eyes and quietly slams her head on the table. Cut to a map of the campus. Where she is vs. where her car is. The camera has to scroll past the screen, to a section, "Free parking".

In other classes you see her being given lots of papers, and then her bag ribs.

"This is fine" she looks down at her stuff on the floor.

She's now walking around with all her books in her arms.

"thank goooodness, this rain has stopped"

She starts to head out to her car. We see other students heading to their cars, including delishly handsome boys. The boys take 3 cars. 2 boys in one car, and the other two each take their own cars. As they begin to drive away Dandie's phone rings. It's a specific tone and she gasps, "Mom!"

She scrambles, trying to keep hold of all of her things, she's stopped right in front of a deep puddle. She juggles her things, careful to avoid the puddle. The first 3 cars drive by, avoiding the puddle. The last car drives fast, right through the puddle, splashing all over Dandie and making her drop everything, including her phone. Dandie gasps in shock and takes a good look at the car.

She throws her head up and lets out a FUUUUUUUUUCK! She scrambles to grab her phone. She can hear her mom, she's asking her to pick up ice cream, but her mom can't hear her. Her phone got soaked. Shit. She tried to turn it off and it wiggs out before she can turn it off. She wines. Picks up her wet things. Next shot is her storming into her house.

"oh Dandie! What happened earlier, did you get ice cream!"

Dandie tries to hide her pouty face. "Yes mama." She opens up a pint of Bluebell Candy Jar, takes a bite, and hands it to her mom. Her mom is in a wheelchair. She greets the ice cream cheerfully.

"What happened, why did you hang up on me."

Dandie slumps on the couch, she closes her eyes, "my phone died." She doesn't want to cause her mom any trouble.

"Well, thank you" her mom says with a mouthful of ice cream.

"of course mama" She says as she kisses her moms forehead. She grabs her soggy books. She heads upstairs.

You see her with a blow drier trying to fix her books. "That asshole! I can't afford to replace all this" She pouts. We see her phone in a ziplock of rice. She flashes back to the moment, only able to remember his nice car. "I'm gonna make him replace this."

Next we see she's finishing getting dressed and leaving the locker room. She runs straight into Daniel.

"There you are! I've been texting you since yesterday, you okay"

Dandi looks dejected.

"This ASSHOLE!"

"… wh who?" Asks Daniel, worried it was him she referred to.

"Idk the dude in the Lexus yesterday!"

He looks at her confused.

"Yesterday, my bag broke, I was carrying all my books. Then these 3 cars drive by and the last one splashed water all over me! LOOK!" she holds up a bag of rice. "My phone is in here," she sneers.

Daniel thinks for a minute. "wait, did it have a big star on the bumper, was it blue?"

She thinks back, "YES! Do you know him"

"The other two cars, were they black?"

"No, wait yes, IDK, they didn't splash me!"

"Oh shit, you got splashed by Ethan Vice!" He laughs

"Ethan Vice?" she asks, unimpressed with his amusement

"…..you don't know who Ethan Vice is?" He looks up at the wall by the entrance.

VICE RECREATION CENTER

They look back at each other. She shrugs.

"You really don't know who he is?"

A girl who's been working out nearby, stops and walks towards them.

"You must not be from around here" She says.

"I mean I only live like an hour away" Dandie says, staying confused.

"You want to find him?"

Dandie nods enthusiastically.

"come with me, gotta keep my heart rate up"

Cut to Dandie standing by her while she does some work outs. As the stranger tells this story, Dandie joins in some of the workouts, including stretching. Some work outs look too hard, and Dandie shakes her head when the stranger offers tough machines to her, for comic relief.

"it sounds like you are looking for the F4. Haven't you ever noticed the Vice industrial plant, all the Vice gas stations?" Dandie shrugs in response.

The stranger lets out a sigh, "The Vice family runs this town. Why do you think we have such a great engineering program? It's to produce workers for the plant. The Vice family owns most of the land in the town including mineral rights. They have business relations with 3 other major players in the game. They all have sons around the same age. And they all are seniors here. We have Simon the play boy *cut to shot of Simon*, Michael the man who will steal your mom *cut to footage of Michael*, Ray, a quiet new aged hippie. He keeps to himself but his art is incredible, that's some of it over there," the stranger points to a mural on the wall "and their "leader" Ethan Vice. *shot of Ethan looking vicious* Together, they're called the F4. And anyone who pisses off the F4, should just leave the state."

"What?!" asked Dandie bewildered.

"I told you they own the town, AND all the jobs. Whats the point in staying at this school, or even in Texas. You piss them off, they'll run to their mommies and daddies, and fire your mommies and daddies, and ensure you never work in their plants, or hospitals, or anywhere else their power reaches, and it reaches FAR."

"What the fuck!"

"There's one way out, you can beat them at poker"

"I'm sorry what"

Now they are briskly walking through the halls, Daniel in tow with all of Dandie's loose stuff.

The stranger chuckles "They are world famous Texas Hold 'Em players. *montoage* But they don't bet money, they don't need it. *weird bets here*"

"you still wanna seek out Ethan?" the stranger laughs,

"well….. I don't….. have much….. to lose" says Dandie, out of breath from their work out.

"Well, this is their room"

Dandie stops, Daniel catches up. "oh geez man whats goin on"

"this is where Ethan is"

They catch their breath. Turn toward the door.

The door looks like any door on campus, but it has a key pad to get in. The sign to the right of the door says, "Poker club" and no room number.

Puzzled, they look at each other. "Well, I guess this is them."

She jiggles the handle, nervously, its locked. She looks relieved. But she tried to look confident and over compensated, "Yeah, they better hide from me. I'm not playin NO games!"

"what do you want" Michael's head peeks out from inside the poker club.

"Ah!" Dandie lets out a little scream and jumps back.

"uh um, where's Ian, er uh, Ethan?!"

Michael grins a sly grin and goes back inside. Daniel and Dandie look nervously at each other. They wait an awkward amount of time. They start to leave and the door opens again.

"well I'm here?" Daniel and Dandie turn around slowly to see a cocky, handsome, trim and tall Ethan staring them down.

Dandie scrambles for her phone and a text book, finding her confidence again

"Y- YOU! What was your deal yesterday?!"

Ethan raises a brow. Dandie holds up her bag of rice and her tattered books in response.

She moves in closer.

"You destroyed my stuff! How can you be so careless!"

He slightly chuckles and glares, this pisses her off,

"what on earth are you talkin about girl"

Girl?! How dare he.

"When you left yesterday in your car you splashed water everywhere and you ruined all of my things"

Ethan glares at her more. Rolls his eyes, and goes back into the Poker Club. He looks back at her through window of the door as she yells at him

"Hey! You have to replace this! It's not okay! I wouldn't have this problem if not for you!"

He grins slightly and walks far out of sight.

"You mother f" she jiggles the locked door again.

"Hey hey hey hey, you little ball of angnst, he doesn't care" Daniel moves her away. She clings to the door til he pulls her away,

"but he, UGH!"

Cut to Dandie and Erin chatting before their class starts.

They are chatting and giggling.

"Alright alright, for this next project, groups of two."

Dandie and Erin smile at each other.

The end of class

"Yeah lets talk more at the coffee shop later, I'm heading there now, I'll be there for a while" Dandie

"Oh me too! I need a pick me up after this nonsense. Why am I taking this class so early!" Erin

"Because you're a ridiculous overachiever like me?" Dandie

"No I think I just checked wrong box on registration" Erin laughs

The girls link arms and head to the coffee shop.

Erin sighs, "its sure nice to have a girlfriend in this busy campus." They are at a booth in a corner of a funky coffee shop.

"Oh yes, a familiar face in this sea of spoiled rich kids, its refreshing. Your phone!"

Erin looks down to see a call from Daniel. Dandie thinks "my Daniel?" "Hey Daniel! Whats up!"

Dandie can hear on the other end it is indeed her Daniel, "Hey where are you? We need to finish the set, everyone is leaving and I have to go see my admissions officer in a few"

"Oh shit!" Erin smacks her head, "I totally forgot! It's painting right? I'm at the coffee shop I'll be right there," Erin hangs up and looks at Dandie, before she can say anything, Dandie offers, "Do you want some help?" She smiles, she could use a distraction after her run in with Ethan.

Erin smiles and nods.

The girls are outside, its just the two of them, they are up on a latter painting with bright orange. They kinda giggle with each other, talking back and forth. Sharing stories, when Erin bawks like a chicken and wiggles her arms like wings. She accidentally knocks over the orange paint can and it tumbles to the ground. It flings paint everywhere as it falls. The girls look in horror at all the paint and then their eyes land on, HIM. Ethan Vice. "Great"

Ethan is fuming, covered in orange paint. The rest of F4 had jumped out of the way, Ethan was looking at his phone.

"OMG I AM SO SORRY, Ethan?! It's Ethan right? OMG Let me help!" Erin scurries off the latter and grabs a rag. She goes to wipe Ethan off and he grabs her wrist tightly, he shoves her to the side.

"what the fuck," Dandie mumbles,

Ethan looks up to see it was Dandie, "YOU" he grits through his teeth.

"hey that was unnecessary, it was obviously an accident, calm down, she said sorry!"

"If apologies worked, why would we need the police?!"

Ethan kicks down the set piece and it breaks. "Sorry" he sneers.

"SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK" screams Dandie.

"You little jerk, what is wrong with you?! It what world is this okay?!" all of F4's eyes widen at her remarks. She's still yelling when he grabs her arm.

"You. You got guts" he shoves her away and knocks her shoulder getting paint on her as he pushes past.

Dandie's eyes widen and she grits her teeth, about to start shouting again when she looks up and sees Ray, he's standing right in front of her, taking in the situation. He makes a pitiful face and pats her on her head as he walks away.

Dandie rushes to Erin who's still on the ground.

"Are you okay"

"for now" Erin replies, obviously scared of F4 retaliation. In the distance we see Ethan take off his shirt as he keeps walking. Dandie notices what looks like a flower tattoo on his back.

Daniel rushes up, CONFUSED by what he sees.

"what is going on?!"

"Ethan Vice, that's what! I need to get us both cleaned up, can you take care of this?" Dandie motions to the destroyed set, already walking away.

"Uh sure?" Daniel has no idea what to do.

That night we see Dandie order a fancy phone from ebay for $100. "What a deal! Just a few more days!"

She deletes her history and gets up from her ancient computer. She sniffs and smells something burning.

She goes into the kitchen to see her sister trying to flip bacon. It's bad.

"Daisy! What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry its 6 o'clock!"

"I just got home!" Dandie scrambles to fix the kitchen mess.

"I've been home for hours and I'm starving!"

"That doesn't mean you can start a kitchen fire!"

Daisy hangs her head. Dandie sighs, removing the pan from the stove.

"well the bacon's no good, how about a sandwich?" Dandie smiles

"Daddy ate all the bread"

Dandie sighs again, opens the cabinet, grabs spaghettios.

"How about this?" Dandie smiles.

"That's expired"

Dandie looks at the expiration date, expired last week. Oh well out of options till dad shops tomorrow,

"Oh no" she says "you read the date wrong"

"Oh" Says Daisy. Knowing she's about to have expired spaghettios for dinner.

The sisters talk about Daisy's day, and the kids in her class. Dandie adores her little sister. Dandie tucks her sister into bed after dinner, then helps her mom into bed. She looks around at the quiet house and cleans up. She leaves a note on the fridge, "Sorry Dad, we are out of food, no left overs tonight." Dandie then goes back to her room and opens up her text books to study. Clock showing it's already past midnight.

Next scene she's back at school, still in the parking lot. She sees Ethan *not paying attention*walking her direction. Some dude bumps into him and they start yelling, Ethan even shoving the guy.

Dandie rolls her eyes and heads to the gym for her shower. She opens up her locker only to find a F4 joker card. She's so angry. She screams silently for a moment and then rushes for the rooftop. Once there, she screams "UUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHH THIS STUPID MAN CHILD AND HIS STUPID FRIENDS THEY MIGHT RUN THIS TOWN BUT THEY DO NOT RUN ME." *This rant turns unintelligible and continues.

"well that was cute" she hears from a soft voice.

She turns around to see Ray standing by a partial chalk drawing, chalk in hand.

"oh I," Ray walks towards her. She thinks he looks exceptionally attractive today. Wait no! He's friends with that THING, he can't be right in the head.

Ray stares at her for a moment, then leaves.

Dandie lets out the air she had been holding in. "Jeez, you'd think in a school this big, why do I keep running into them!" She runs her fingers through her hair. She looks at the beautiful view and smiles.

The next scene you see Dandie in the library. She gets a notification from the app Campus Errands,

"whaaat, I got a job! Jeez! 40 bottles of Dr. Pepper! Must be a frat party…. On a Wednesday. OH WELL"

We see Dandie going into gas stations buying all the Dr. Peppers they have, then another, then another. Her car is almost completely full!

She arrives at the address but it looks like an abandoned home. She looks to her left and she can still see the college not to far in the distance. As she looks back at the home, it just seems crazy such a shady place is so close to the school.

Dandie gets out of the car and unloads all the bottles. She knocks on the door, some frat kid answers, totally wasted. The frat boy who answers the door, mumbles, "ah the dude with the tip is in the back," he grabs a few bottles and she brings a few in too, and follows him into the home. Looking around, she see kids passing around a bong, doing coke. Some look way too old and scary to be in college. Seeing the shady stuff, she starts to get creeped out. In the back room she walks in on a guy playing pool alone. His back to the entry door.

"um, here's your drinks! Thanks f-for choosing our services…"

The man stands up fully and turns around, it's Ethan.

She smiles uncomfortably, "um, okay, thanks, have a good night"

"wait, I need to make sure you got my order right"

"40 2 liters of Dr. Pepper, here ya go. Some of your guests already grabbed a few bottles but its all he-"

"I asked for COLD Dr. Peppers, this is hot!" He says grabbing one. "I'm gonna give you a bad rating, you'll lose this shitty job"

Dandie takes a deep breath. She needs the job and doesn't want a bad rating, but she's DONE with him.

"You ordered 40 fucking bottles. There's not 40 cold bottles of Dr. Pepper in the city"

"That's not my problem, this is shitty customer service" Ethan grins and takes a swig of his dr. pepper.

"You're a shitty customer, you silver spoon, entitled white bread scum. You'd think being apart of such an elite family you'd have some decent manners. Did you mom, I mean, Nanny, not teach you any?"

Ethan calmly spits his drink all over her.

Dandie screams

"You piece of SHIT"

He throws the bottle at her, soaking her even more

She's about to cry, but she won't let him see that. She turns and runs out of the room. Down the hall she runs into a dude and spills his drink on him and some gets on her as well. She now reeks of alcohol. He's messed up, "oh hey baby, comere" he grabs her and holds her tight, there's other guys around laughing, she's trying to break free, the struggle lasts a bit and they start to drag her into a room. She hears a bellowing voice, "That's enough"

"Oh shit, my bad Ray, I didn't realize this was your bitch"

The guy lets her go, Ray holds out his hand. She takes it and moves away from the assholes.

Ray leads her out of the house. When they get outside, she trips and falls. You can hear the music booming in the back ground. She shifts to where she's sitting, she takes off her shit, leaving her tank top underneath. She uses it to try and clean herself. Ray unwraps a plaid shirt around his waist. He tells her to put it on. Instead she cries into it. He walks towards her, almost ready to comfort her. Stops, walks over to the near by wall and does a handstand.

Dandie, looks up, confused to the point she almost stops crying.

"My friend once told me, when you feel like crying, do a handstand, that way your tears won't fall"

(Beautiful shot of her watching him do a handstand fades to black)

We next see her dreamscape. She's hiking at the top of a mountain, she finally reaches the top and we see Ethan, Michael, and Simon standing in front of her, Ray is off to the side looking away. Ethan smiles and shoves her off a cliff, and they watch and laugh as she falls.

Dandie wakes up sweating. She's wearing the shirt from Ray. She looks scared as she looks around, her fear turns to anger. She gets dressed in a hurry. Runs out the door, snatching a smoothy her dad made, not speaking to anyone in the house and runs out the door. Her family looks around at each other confused.

Some kind of badass song plays as she weaves in and out of traffic. She. Has. Had. IT!

Dandie gets to the school, she waits in the parking lot for Ethan to arrive. As he pulls into the school, Dandie has a flashback of being in TKD and learning a high kick. As Ethan pulls into his spot, Dandie starts to walk over.

"ETHAN VICE." Dandie drops her bag to the ground.

Ethan turns around, other students are watching as they were walking towards the school.

"I WILL NOT BE HARRASSED BY YOU ANY LONGER"

Swift kick to the face, just under his chin. Knocks him out and to the ground. Dandie throws the Joker card to the ground.

Walks away like a badass.

Dandie has a moment where she feels proud.

Cut to the F3 stacking cans on top of Ethan as he sleeps, passed out, on the floor of the poker room, cans all around him.

Ethan wakes up, cans crash around him and he jumps from the noise. "WHAT THE FUCK"

F3 laughs.

Simon "So Ray says you led Miss High Kick into a dangerous situation last night"

Ethan "O.O SHE KICKED ME"

Micheal "She kicked you because you have been harassing her. You deserved worse." He chuckles

Ethan scowls.

Ray "You know she was almost in real trouble, I caught some dudes totally wasted trying to drag her off"

Simon and Michael look at Ray, "I took care of it"

Ethan looks less arrogant, almost embarrassed.

"I didn't know"

Simon, "Oh well, you're awake, we gotta go. "

Ethan "Wait for me!" he tries to get out of the sea of noisy cans, F3 has already left the room.

Dandie is back in class with Erin and Daniel, talking about their class project. A pretty girl walks up to Dandi,

"So you're the infamous freshman, I saw your work this morning"

Dandie, a little nervous, "Uh, yeah, he had it coming"

"Oh really, you think this will be the end? You got balls chick"

Dandi looks to Erin and Daniel, nervous. They keep talking as they leave class, see the pretty girl trying to talk to Ethan, he kinda polietely brushes her off. Dandie rolls her eyes and walks to the roof. Maybe _he's _there. She looks around and he's not. Her smile fades. As she's wondering around, she sees people gathered. Ray is doing some sort of special art project. He's painting with just black paint, but it doesn't really look like anything. Ray takes the canvas and flips it upside down, revealing a breathtaking painting of a beautiful woman. The small crowd claps and walks away.

Dandie walks up next to him.

"Hey! Thanks for yesterday, I need to wash your shirt, but I'll get it back to you tomorrow"

"Keep it. I never expected it to be given back" Ray says without looking at her.

"Oh. Hey so about this joker card thing – "

"Good luck" Ray turns to walk away.

"Uhh, thank you again, I don't know what I would have done –"

"I only helped you because its what's right."

"I'll look for you on the roof again"

"Then I won't go there" Ray walks away.

As Dandie is leaving school, a classmate walks up.

"Hey, Dandie right"

"Yeah we have.."

"Technical writing,"

"Right! You sit by the window, " Dandie finally remembers her.

"Yep, well, hey I got this gift certificate to a spa, it expires today and I have to go to lab, do you want it"

Dandie imagines cucumbers and facemasks and a sauna, "Uh, YES, THANK YOU! Can I pay you for it?"

"Oh no need, I'm just glad someone will get use of it"

Dandie pulls up to a huge resort, a young man in a uniformed polo and shorts rushes out to take her car. She gives them the keys, embarrassed, but once the car takes off, she's full of herself. Shot of the gift cert clutched in her hands for an all inclusive day at the spa.

She walks in and is greeted by a staff member who takes a look at the gift cert then the staff worker motions to another staff worker and they whisp her away.

"we've been waiting for you Dandi."

"what how do you know my name" as she's given a glass of wine and a robe with the letter V embroidered on it. She's left in a room and changes.

*MONTAGE of being pampered*

Montage ends and she is sitting in a mud bath, cumbers on her eyes.

She hears a man's voice.

"Isn't this nice. Are you enjoying the finer things in life?"

Dandie lifts one cucumber. Then sits up, keeping herself covered. The cucumbers fall off her face.

"What are you doing here!"

"This is my house" Ethan says. Dandie looks confused.

"I can't believe you fell for it"

Ethan reads off the fine print of the cert, it makes it obvious it was a set up by him, Dandie sinks into the mud.

"Why did you do this?"

"I wanted to show you what it could be like"

"What" Dandie asks confused.

"Do you like Ray? Listen you can't like him"

"What" she asked confused.

Ethan hangs his head and sighs, "I tell you what, if you listen to me, you can be my girlfriend, then you can have days like this all the time" He moves to tuck a hair back into her towel, she jerks away, laughing.

"What?"

He furrows his brow "Look, I'll bring you to and from school, give you a 3k allowance, you can be around me anytime you want, immediately. We can eat lunch together, I'll take you overseas once a year, and to the best restaurant in the country on your birthday. And of course, I'll replace your phone and books," Ethan smiles. "You must be very happy right now" He smiles bigger, awaiting her reply.

"GEEETTTT OUTTT!" Dandie begins to fling mud, nearly hitting Ethan with it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

Dandi Looks up angry.

"Ethan," she sighs "I don't know if your crazy, or just dumb. I don't need you, or your fake spa, or your money. Get out, I'm leaving"

"You know you're gonna regret this right, you leave, you can't come back." He stands, "There's nothing in this world I can't have, who do you think you are?"

Dandie throws a clump of mud, splashing on the wall, right past Ethan's head. Ethan turns to look at her,

"I will NEVER be with an arrogant, stupid guy like you. GET OUT!"

Ethan storms out.

The next thing we see is Dandie running out to her car, still with a towel on her head. Her car had already been returned. As shes running she throws the towel off and gets into the car.

Dandie arrives home.

"Dandie, your skin looks radiant, did you try a new face mask"

"No" Dandie storms past her mom.

Her mom looks at her dad, they shrug.

Daisy runs up to her sister's room and listens through the door.

Dandi calls her best friend Kat from highschool. She tells Kat everything. Kat assumes she had a great time, Dandie gets a little frustrated that her friend is not as appalled as she is.

When she gets off the phone, Daisy walks into her sister's room and snuggles with her on the bed. Dandi is a little confused why the sudden affection, but feels comfort. Then Daisy says, "I wouldda thrown mud at him too"

Dandi smiles and shakes her head, holding her sister closer.


End file.
